Bagets Kids
Bagets Kids is a 2015 Philippine children's family drama television series and produced by IBC and Viva Television, based on the 1984 film Bagets from Viva Films that starred William Martinez, Herbert Bautista, J.C. Bonnin, Raymond Lauchengco and Aga Muhlach. Directed by Maryo J. de los Reyes, it is topbilled by the network's child stars Izzy Canillo, Harvey Bautista, Marco Masa, Gerald Pesigan and Aldred Nasayao. The series aired on IBC's Have a Tanghali noontime block and worldwide on Global IBC on August 3, 2015, replacing Flames. Premise Experiencing the forbidden. Experiencing rejection. Hating your parents. Hating the world around you. Discovering what's hot. Discovering what's cool. Discovering your first true love. Discovering who you are. Growing up can be such a wild time. But not when you've got the best guys to hang out with. Five chaste young men immerse themselves in the superficiality and superfluity of adolescence over the course of their last year in high school. But as they make their gradual transition from boyhood to manhood, they realize it is their formidable bond that stands as the real deal. Starring a generation that gave rise to a new youth culture. Plot The series focuses on the lives of five kids - "overstaying" Tonton (Izzy Canillo), the geeky Gilbert (Harvey Bautista), the martial arts buff Toffee (Marco Masa), rich guy Arnel (Gerald Pesigan), and boy next door Adie (Aldred Nasayao) - as they try to given a different elementary school. Along the way, they encounter some of the typical adventures and misadventures common to adolescents - young love, family problems, and sexual hijinks. However, all does not go well, as their separate backgrounds generate problems of their own. Arnel is the only son whose parents want to take over the family business and his mother disapproves of his choice of girlfriend Janice (Yash Andrea Luda), who comes from a middle-class background. Toffee seeks companionship in Christine (Alliyah Fatima Dela Riva), an older flight attendant, because his own mother, an actress, does not attend to his needs. Gilbert lives in a rented apartment where his mother is hard at work as a businesswoman and the father, a policeman, often hangs out at sauna baths when the rent is already months overdue. His situation is also the same as that of Tonton, who has stayed in high school year for four years. Adie's in rich with Ivy (Andrea del Rosario), a girl next door who's actually married. Reality hits the gang the hardest when Tonton loses his girlfriend, Rose (Kyline Alcantara), in a car accident while drag racing on the same night of the high school prom. As graduation day draws near, it dawns on the gang that they will have to grow up to prepare for life after elementary school. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Izzy Canillo as Tonton dela Cruz * Harvey Bautista as Gilbert Bautista * Marco Masa as Toffee Santiago * Gerald Pesigan as Arnel Hidago * Aldred Nasayao as Adie Solomon 'Supporting Cast' * Melisse "Mumay" Santiago as Marie dela Cruz - Tonton's mom * Mark Lapid as Albert dela Cruz - Tonton's father * Harlene Bautista as Mylene Bautista - Gilbert's mom * Herbert Bautista as Herbert Bautista - Gilbert's dad * Bianca Manalo as Denise Santiago - Toffee's eldest sister * Jobelle Salvador as Jobelle Hidalgo - Arnel's mom * Raymond Lauchengco as Raymond Hidalgo - Arnel's dad * Ara Mina as Reyna Solomon - Adie's dad * Anton Revilla as Butch Bautista Extended Cast * Julia Klarisse Base as Melissa Reynes * Yash Andrea Luda as Janice Ramirez * Kyline Alcantara as Rose dela Pana * Sofia Millares as Fe Alvarez * Alliyah Fatima Dela Riva as Christine Fatima * Andrea del Rosario as Ivy Estavez * Billy Villeta as Buko Vendor Production staff *Directors: Maryo J. de los Reyes *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Writers: Jake Tordesillas, John Anthony Rodulfo and Andrew Paredes *Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. *Producers: Ruchel Covacha, Veronique del Rosario-Corpus *Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus *Editors: Jay Linao and Marion Bautista *Cinematography: Joe Batac *Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Soundtrack Due to the success of the series, the soundtrack was released October 18, 2015 by Vicor Music. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. #''Growing Up'' (composed by Odette Quesada) - Christian Sy #''So It's You'' (composed by Cecille Azarcon) - Raymond Lauchengco #''Just Got Lucky'' (composed by Pedicab) - Pedicab #''Why Don’t You Care?'' (composed by MM Magno and MJ Magno) - MMJ #''High School High'' (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - Sugar High #''Telephone'' (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #''Why Me?'' (composed by Marcus Davis) - Sugar High #''Farewell'' (composed by Odette Quesada) - Raymond Lauchengco #''This Is A House'' (compsoed by Marcus Davis) - Sugar High See also * IBC-13 Got 25% on Primetime in October * Battle of Christmas Station ID Theme Songs: ‘MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko’ vs ‘Thank You For The Love’ vs ‘I Believe in Christmas’ * Bagets * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Bagets Kids on Facebook * Bagets Kids on Twitter * Bagets Kids on Instagram Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Teen dramas Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine television stubs